My love HIKARU X READER
by yuki1516
Summary: This is a short story about Hikaru and Yuki (your in story name) your life as gone to hell. but what happens when a boy comes into your life and changes it all? will your love grow or will it die? NON-LEMON HORROR ROMANCE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"t was a rainy day. you just got out of school and you realized you forgot your umbrella. you lived within walking distance so you started running with your book bag over your head. you came to a stop at the road. the light was red so you were stuck in the rain with the little cover your book bag provided. the next thing you knew was a limo pulled up next to you and someone rolled down the window. you thought about instantly denying their offer to drive you home until you saw it was Hikaru and Kaoru in the car. you have been madly in love with Hikaru since you started going to Oran academy high school you were lucky enough to get a musical scholar ship there for your singing talents. after hearing Kaoru ask something to you came back to reality. you blinked than said could you please repeat what you said? clearing his throat Kaoru said would you like a ride home? it's really raining hard now. back in thought you realized that Hikaru would be in the car with you. the very thought made you blush. you politely said no thank you. i only live a few more blocks down the road. but Yuki its raining really hard! Kaoru said. you turned away and started walking towards your house only to find you arm being grabbed from behind. you spun around and saw Hikaru holding your arm. Hikaru than said get in the car. we will drive you home. without speaking you followed him to his limo. as they said they drove you home. you got out and thanked them than ran into the house. it was a small apartment but you loved the homey feeling it gave. not to mention the rent was really cheap. you lived alone. you lot both of your parents in an a train accident last year. On your 14th birthday. You just remembered that it was coming up. both the anniversary of your parents deaths and your birthday. both are on March 18th. That is exactly 2 days from now. you decided to take the day off from school and work since it fell on a Wednesday. tears brimmed your eyes but you quickly wiped them away. you than fell asleep holding a picture of your parents./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"you walked into your class and saw that the twins Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on both sides of your desk. Hikaru on the right and Kaoru on the left. even though you never told anyone you can tell them apart by just looking at them. you sat down at your desk. than Hikaru and Kaoru said in union HOW WAS YOUR NIGHT Yuki? you replied with a simple fine. anyone could tell that they had more questions to ask you but just by luck class started before they could. you would've been blushing as red as a tomato if you had to talk to Hikaru any more than that. than you realized that tomorrow was the 1 year anniversary of your parents deaths. after school was over you slowly walked home.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL HIKARU)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hey Kaoru have you seen (name) today? i asked. no. i haven't. why did you ask Hikaru? Do you like her? Kaoru replied. no I don't. i said coldly to my twin.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(BACK TO YOUR HOUSE SAME DAY)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"today was the one year anniversary of your parents deaths. looking down at the picture you held you started crying. it was the last picture you took together. the day before the accident took place you all went to the movies.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(AFTER SCHOOL HIKARU)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maybe we should check up on Yuki. I said. Kaoru said fine only because he thinks I like her. which I do. but I would never admit it to anyone. we arrived at Yuki's house. it was a small apartment building. compared to our house at least. we knocked on (name)'s door. after a few minutes we didn't get an answer so we decided to leave. i was lucky enough to see that part of the curtain was lifted up to let light in. my brother was a few feet a head of me so I stopped and looked in. Yuki was crying and holding a picture. everyone knew that her parents work over sea's. so maybe she lost a family member. i decided to leave. i made up my mind. i'm gonna invite Yuki to the host club. a devilish grin spread across my face.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"There was a note on my desk. Annoyed I was about to throw it away but I decided to read it first. it said "You Yuki have been invited to the host club. please go to the abandoned music room." seriously I thought. a host club. i threw the note away. than I thought. an abandoned music room. that would be an awesome place to practice my singing. i walked back to my desk with a small smile on my face.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(SAME DAY AFTER SCHOOL)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I looked around and made sure no one was following me. i don't know why I do that. but stalker people just creep me out. i finally made it to the abandoned music room. i opened the doors. the next thing I know is that i smell and see rose petals coming out of the room. what the hell? i said. as I saw 6 boys and one girl dressed in men's clothing greet me. i stood there for a while. than turned around and shut the doors. than walked away I was blushing really hard. Hikaru and Kaoru were there. along with a few others.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(Hikaru's version)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"i was waiting for Yuki to show up. than after those doors opened I saw her. Yuki's beauty was like no others. silky black hair and bright emerald green eyes. I waited for her to come in. but Instead she blushed a little than shut the doors and walked away. Tamaki-senpai than said my my that was weird. everyone else agreed with him. Than we heard a voice and beautiful singing. the best anyone has every heard. everyone looked out the window and saw Yuki in the court yard singing. No one could hear the lyrics from here so we rushed down to the court yard to listen.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(Yuki SINGING)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Called to me far away a girl much younger than the "me" of todayp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"dream It almost every night and when I wake still can't get awayp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"that every tear will help me face whats ahead but i think that's all a liep  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"and it'll tear you up insteadp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"walking through the park at night a dollar-twenty for a moment alonep  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"nervous and little scared it's just a habit I started ya knowp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"makeup is all rubbed and gone the real me is left in her placep  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"sure I wanted this disguise but is no one searching for this facep  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"if you ever find forgiveness for a girl like mep  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"could I see you face one last time I beg you pleasep  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"if I shine the brightest and become their northern starp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"would you finally see me here or is it to hardp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"grin and bear almost there i'll smile even if its starting to wearp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"with this dream i'll never let you down or lie to you I swearp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"can I dream can I thinkp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"that if you were to be by my sidep  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"closing my mouthp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"you would scold me one more timep  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"please tell me what is rightp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"through the motions every dayp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"i know its work no time here to dazep  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"will this ever be much fun is this the role i'm suited to playp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"heavy from the wings they placed my back is aching from the burden it weighsp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"its nothing like my wings from then i'm draped in irony todayp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"soon the night encroaches eating everything I can seep  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"holding on I pray to meet you even in my dreamsp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"shivering and shaking like a kid left in the darkp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"could I maybe run to you and hide in your armsp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"scream it out sing it loud just let me shout through the pain and the doubtp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"for my dreams ill give my all again don't let me fail nowp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"can I dreamp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"can I thinkp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"that if you were to be by my sidep  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"closing my mouthp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"you would hold me near and sighp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"then in the crowd was the root of it allp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"that dream repeated backp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"now rewound and pausedp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"how could thisp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"are we meeting for realp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"with this face how should I look or feelp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"ripping through to grab my handp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"shook just a bit and feelings ranp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"this can't really be the endp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"i wont believe itp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"don't leave me like thisp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"like I said...every timep  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"my heart is breaking into pieces againp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"tearing me up breaking me downp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"all these feeling i don't want themp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"yea know i know we can never turn our clock back aroundp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"i'll...p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"grin and bear almost their ill smile even if it's hurting to wearp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"with our dream i couldn't let you down or lie to you I swearp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"can I dream can I thinkp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"while i'm just so in love with youp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"that our paths no matter what we choose our paths wont divide usp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"and leave me leaving youp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(every one starts clapping)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I jumped at the sound of clapping. no one was supposed to hear me sing that. i looked over and saw the host club boys and girl consisting of Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori-senpai and Honey- senpai, and the cross dressing girl Haruhi. Tamaki-senpai than said you have such a beautiful voice my lady. than he took my hand and tried to kiss it. I round house kicked him. then took my hand back. You don't touch a lady without permission Onii-san (big brother). The others said in onion ONIISAN!? what? i said. Tamaki-sempi and me are childhood friends. Our fathers were friends so me and Tamaki started hanging out when I was 3 and Tamaki was 5. We were raised like brother and sister. Tamaki looked up to me and said YUKI-CHAN!? *face palm* Yes Sempi I am Yuki-Chan. i said. Tamaki than hugged me. So it was you who came into the host club than left. he said. yes that was me. i replied. Honey-sempi than chimed in and said Yuki-Chan why did you leave? i finally got out of Tamaki-senpai's hug. Than said got to go bye. i left before anyone else could ask me questions. Hikaru. Hikaru. that name kept repeating its self in my head. Hikaru was there. he heard me sing. the very thought made my heart pound. I finally made it to my house. And guess what the second i walked in and shut the door. Someone rang the door bell. This isn't good i thought. I was really late for work. I opened the door and saw Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey and Mori-senpai, Kyouya-senpai and Haruhi. I simply said i'm late for work. Good bye. I walked past them locked the door than ran to work. Little did i know they were going to cause me trouble there to. I worked at a bar. Even though i was under aged. I was the cook. They walked in and I saw all of them looking for me. Hikaru saw me. Our eyes met. my heart was bound to beat right out of my chest. I blushed and looked away. Than all of them went into the kitchen grabbed me and dragged me out of there. Hikaru said Why in the hell are you working at a bar!? I need the money. i said. Honey-senpai said but your parents work over sea's. don't they send you money? I could feel tears lining my eyes. So I calmly said what parents? Now if you'll excuse me i have work to do. Tamaki-senpai than placed his hand on my shoulder and than he hugged me. I started crying. Tamaki-Sempi was the only one who knew the truth. After crying in his arms for about 5 minutes. The twins said in union you could come stay with us. i Said no but than i fainted. the last thing i heard was Hikaru yelling YUKI!. When i woke up. I found Hikaru at my bed side. But when i looked around the first thing i thought was this isn't my house or my room.p 


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over at him. He was sleeping. his face looks so peaceful. Just as I was about to lean in and kiss his forehead Kaoru came in. Hikaru woke up. He looked at me than Kaoru. Kaoru smiled than left. Apparently Hikaru told Kaoru something. maybe its a super power of something because neither of them said a word. weird I thought. After Kaoru left i faced Hikaru. Now was my chance I thought. I forgot all about Kaoru and where I was. the only thing that mattered to me now was kissing the love of my life. even if he didn't feel the same way. Just as I was about to lean in and kiss him. Hikaru kissed me. I was shocked at first. Being that was my first kiss but i kissed him back. that was the start of our relationship. I broke away from our kiss. I loved him. He loved me. My life was perfect at the moment. I started to get up and Hikaru helped me even though i insisted i was fine. Hikaru i'm fine. you don't need to help me walk. i said. He said i'm going to help you even if you argue and complain against it. I sighed. there was no way around this i thought. so in the end of that i let him help he. I never knew how huge there house was. Just by looking around i saw Maids and servants everywhere. Any way he led me out side to the limo. Thank god. hes taking me home. i thought.

(Hikaru's version)

I led her out side. i was going to take her home. I looked over at her. She seemed relived. I told myself I wouldn't ask. But i really want to hear her sing again. Her voice is just so beautiful. So i ended up saying hey Yuki...would you mind singing another song for me please?

(Yuki)

Hikaru just asked me to sing. I was so embarrassed. I starting blushing. But i replied ok.

Thrown to the ground like they were trash at your feet All the letters I wrote you, love you re turning your back to I've heard it said that burning love doesn't last Still kinda shocked it blew away so fast

Just gonna stand there or have to something say?  
>Oh don t let me be the hold up when you re dying to move on I know the story and it plays out like this Soon you ll be gone to search for someone else<p>

Left behind, again I m thinking of sky How I loved watching daytime fly by Laughing smiles passing through annoy me Can t keep down this demon glaring

Hey welcome to what s been worst day of my life Beating from the chains and laughing til I cry I ll rub the tears from out of my eyes And kick it from this dancing carnival I m done wanting to be just anyone but me If I couldn't burn, then maybe I can gleam I ll say goodbye but why not let it last the night?  
>Blaze through the dark like hell, this carnival!<p>

Sooner or later all the night melts away Pouring the sunshine all over, other worlds never closer Speaking of dreams that make your life living hell I guess I m one as well but time will tell

Done my scheming and my plotting alright All the hearts that I played, got played back So I m finally giving in and letting go Throw them down, we re starting up my last show

They shoot across the sky as if they wanna fly Grab one in my hand, at least I gotta try Then maybe I can force it to hear And grant my wish, just one for real From Yokohama skies to Tokyo, stars align Close enough to taste but still too far too find I wait for sun to come and fill my world with light It dances with no end, this carnival!

Hey welcome to what s been worst day of my life Beating from the chains and laughing til I cry I ll rub the tears from out of my eyes And kick it from this dancing carnival I m done wanting to be just anyone but me If I couldn't burn, then maybe I can gleam I ll say goodbye but why not let it last the night?  
>Blaze through the dark like hell, this carnival!<p>

I finished and Hikaru said you should sing for the host club! Me? Hikaru i couldn't. i replied. Why not Yuki? you got all that talent. your voice is really pretty to. He said. My face went blank. no emotion no nothing could be shown. i simply replied I wrote those songs because of my life's hardships. I can't just sing them for fun Hikaru. I started walking home. Leaving my first boy-friend standing there in shock. As i was walking home Someone put their hand over my mouth and nose. I got dizzy than everything went black. When i woke up i was hand cuffed to pole. How original i thought. This wasn't my first time being kidnapped. Mostly everyone wanted my parents to pay ransom for me. Sense i went to a rich high school and all. Everyone figured my parents had money. I looked around. I was in a warehouse. But it wasn't just any warehouse It was the one that was scheduled for demolishing tomorrow. I looked around for something that i could unlock the cuffs with. Nothing was within my reach. Than he came out of the shadows. The same man responsible for killing my parents in that accident. I was terrified of him. My eyes brimmed with tears as he came closer. I looked down. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. He smiled his devilish grin. Than he said i killed your parents. They wouldn't allow us to be together Yuki-Chan. even with them out of the way you don't love me? I was to scared to say anything to him and just started crying. Finally I found my voice and screamed as loud as i could HIKARU HELP ME! I felt a burning sensation on my cheek. He had slapped me. He than put his hands around my neck and squeezed. i couldn't breathe. Than everything went black.

(The guy)

As i put my hands around her frail neck i had set up my phone to record it. I wanted this Hikaru she screamed to to see her suffer.  
>After she passed out. i removed my hands and shut off the recording. I sent it to her mobile phone. He was bound to of picked up her purse by now.<p>

(Hikaru)

I was running after Yuki. I know she ran this way. I saw Yuki's purse on the ground. I went and picked it up. Yuki wouldn't have just left this here. I suddenly knew that Yuki was in danger. I didn't know how nor did i care how i knew. I was going to find her. Suddenly her phone went off. I jumped slightly at the noise. It was a blocked number. A text from a block number? weird i said. I opened the text and played the video. My blood was boiling with rage and hatred for him. That man dressed in black had my Yuki. He hurt her. i was going to kill him. But i still had no idea where she was. Hold on Yuki! I will save you! i thought.

(Yuki)

I slowely opened my eyes. My throat hurts. I had a killer head ache. I looked around. He was no where to be found. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Yuki)  
>I started to get really dizzy. I black out.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~(Yuki Flash back)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ March 18th. On the way home from the restaurant we ate dinner at me and my parents got on the train. It was just a perfectly normal day. Well almost normal today was my birthday and i was really excited to get home and celebrate. The train stopped at the next stop to pick up the people waiting. Some guy dressed in all black boarded the train. I got this nagging feeling something was going to happen but when i looked around at everyone else. they didn't seem bothered by him so i ignored it. The train pulled out of the station and had been going for about 10 minutes when i heard people screaming. People shouting and gun fire. My mother and father were holding me. He walked over. The feeling got stronger with every step he took towards me. He aimed the gun at me. I heard my father yell and my mother scream. everything happened so fast i didn't even have time to blink. But i took the chance and blinked. I heard to shots and something warm and sticky covered my face. I opened my eyes. Looked down at my hands. red. red. Everywhere i looked i saw red. Than it hit me. it was blood. My mother and fathers blood. I looked at the ground in front me. they were laying there. I looked around the train car. Everybody was dead. That man he killed them. I waited for everything to sink in. When it did. I cried and cried. I sat down next to my deceased parents and tried to wake the up. "M-om mommy wake up Daddy!" I cried and yelled. I don't know how long i sat there crying waiting for them to wake up and tell me its ok. that it was all a bad dream. The next thing i know people no cops were coming down through the train cars. The woman officer spotted me first than walked over. She put her hand on my shoulder an kneeled down next to me. She hugged me. I cried and cried in that woman's hug. After a while i let her lead me out of the train. We walked by some other officers and i overheard them saying "so shes the only survivor? yea poor girl." The female officer walked me to the police station. After changing clothes and washing the blood off. She had me sit down and talk to her. I told her what happened. Or at least what i knew had happened.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(END OF FLASH BACK)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>I woke up. I was crying. I tried my best to dry my tears. Sense being hand cuffed didn't help any. Wait the cuffs. I moved my hands. They were no longer cuffed behind the pole. At some point he had taken them off and attached them to a chain. Allowing me some movement. I noticed a bottle of water and a piece of bread on a tray in front of me. I grabbed the water. I looked at it. The bottle was sealed but i had no clue if he had put something in it and then resealed it. Well i really didn't have a choice sense i was really thirsty. I opened it and drank some. Apparently luck was on my side today. Nothing was in the water. I left the bread alone. I'd rather starve than eat it anyway. I looked around. I didn't see the key. He must have it on him i thought.<p>

(Hikaru)  
>I had searched for hours and hours. I never did lose hope. But secretly i wondered if she had lost hope in me finding her. I decided to look in her purse. I was basically the contents of any other purse. Phone, wallet, sunglasses and case, a map of old abandoned buildings, iPod. Wait a minute i thought. I pulled out the map. It was a hand drawn map but it had locations for old abandoned buildings. Well I don't know why she would have that but i might as well check it out. I lost my way a couple of times but i found an old building. One that was supposed to be torn down today.<p>

(Yuki)  
>Foot steps. I heard footsteps coming towards me. My pulse raced. But when i saw who it was i felt happy. It was Hikaru. He looked over and saw me. I hugged him the best i could and started crying. Hikaru somehow manged to unlock the cuffs. He picked me up bridle style and walked away. I was so happy. i never lost faith in him. Not even once. At some point i fell asleep in his arms.<p>

~but little did they know that there romance would come to a horrible end~

(Hikaru)

I looked down at Yuki. She fell asleep at some point. Her frail hand grasping part of my shirt as if to say don't leave me. I couldn't help but smile at her. I kept walking. Walking far away from that building. Than a thought ran across my mind. Why did Yuki have a map of old buildings in her purse. It was defiantly her writing and drawings. That puzzled me for a while. But i decided to let it go. I finally made it to her apartment. Thankfully she had her keys in her purse so i opened the door and let myself in. Somehow while carrying her. I went down to the only bedroom and laid her down in the bed. covered her up and switched off the lights. I laid down on her couch. At some point i fell asleep to.

(Him)  
>"So that dam creep thinks he can steal my beloved Yuki? Ill just have to put an end to both of them then." He said. Than the man backed up into the shadows and walked down a dark alley. <p>


End file.
